1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous release agent composition for molding polyurethane foam.
2. Description of Related Art
As a release agent for molding polyurethane foam, solvent based release agents have been used for a long time, however, an aqueous release agent has been proposed as a substitute for the above-described solvent based release agents from the view points of problems such as flammability of an organic solvent, working environment and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H09-141671 gazette).
In the invention disclosed in the above-described patent publication gazette, in an aqueous release agent their attention has been exclusively turned to, a film forming agent comprising naphthenic hydrocarbon compounds or paraffin based hydrocarbon compounds, and its improvement has been contemplated, thereby providing a release agent which is soluble in water and provides excellent release performance and work performance.